<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Hill's Lovers by godseph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745994">Sunset Hill's Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph'>godseph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hayner's Letters to Roxas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Teen Romance, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayner and Roxas meet at Sunset Hill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel &amp; Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hayner's Letters to Roxas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Hill's Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(et voila! the last one of the series. it was fun while it lasted, but i know i'll write more of these two boys, they're my favorites :) hopefully gonna write something with Leon as well, cause i'm a sucker for him &lt;33)<br/>i do not own anyone or anything from square enix/squaresoft. this work is nonprofit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayner paced across the bright green grass of Sunset Hill with his hands in the pockets of his camo cargo shorts. The sun, though setting, beamed down on his tan skin and face with no mercy. Hayner was sure he was bound to get sunburnt sometime or another from how much he was found outside. His mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of Roxas, the texts they had sent nights before, and the fact that they were actually going to hang out, Going to see one another for the first time in their entire lives. It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. He was afraid that Roxas wouldn’t like him as much as he had entailed, as much as he liked him. Maybe he wouldn’t be what Roxas had expected and/or wanted. But he got to see Roxas nonetheless, so how painful could this really be? </p><p>Roxas bounced his leg impatiently on the train’s floor, antsy for the ride to be over with. Axel, who was sat beside him, placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Calm down Roxas. We’ll be there soon, okay? Everything is gonna be great, you’ll see.” The taller man murmured and took his hand away. Roxas nodded at his words and shifted in his seat. The energy refused to leave his veins and his heart was pounding in his ears. His eyes focused on the grooves in the floor and it wasn’t long before they fluttered shut. </p><p>Axel woke him up with a gentle shake of his shoulder, telling him that they had arrived. The energy had re-entered his body with a new vigor that rattled him to his core. Roxas got up and raced out of the doors into Sunset Station, his feet moving faster than his mind. Axel called out to him from behind, but he kept moving. Down one set of stairs and another, until he was out of the station and rushing up the streets of Sunset Terrace. His breathing grew frantic, but he refused to stop until he saw Hayner. His Hayner, the Hayner that wasn’t just a dream. </p><p>******</p><p>I sat on the bench and let my leg bounce in anticipation. I nibbled at my lips and sighed, feeling the hot breath against my hand. I hated waiting. I hated being patient, just sitting here, and not knowing what to anticipate. I was so lost in my own mind that I almost didn’t hear the heavy footsteps that pounded against the trail leading up to Sunset Hill. They snapped me from my self-induced trance and I jumped from my seat.<br/>
Roxas. They belonged to Roxas.</p><p>He lurched forward, hands resting on his knees to catch his breath. Then his head lifted slightly and smiled at me as best he could. It made my heart stop. I ran and captured him in a tight hug, inhaling his scent as he reciprocated the affection. He was still catching his breath, but he laughed nonetheless. The sound was melodic and sent a shock through my bloodstream. </p><p>“Hayner, can you let me go? I can hardly breathe.” He smiled and tried pulling away, much to my dismay. I let him go and led him over to a bench to sit down. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the purple and pink sky.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening,” I said, not taking my eyes off of his face. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes were bluer than I had imagined.</p><p>Again, he chuckled at my statement. “Yeah, neither can I. I mean, I never thought this day would come. It’s hard to believe we’re not in a dream anymore.” I understood his feelings all too well. I was experiencing the same thing. I felt as though I were floating. My senses were heightened and dulled at the same time. </p><p>“Roxas, can I do something?” I asked and he turned his face to look at me dead on. The full effect of what was happening hit me like a bag of cement bricks and it left me near-breathless. When I looked into his eyes this time, I saw myself. My hands cupped either side of his face and I leaned in, hoping to Hyne he’d catch my drift. He closed the gap with haste, as though it were a dream come true. It was, to some extent. I’d been aching for this the whole time without even realizing it, and even when I did, I ignored it. His lips fit perfectly against mine in a slow, chaste kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. I wish it had, but his hands fell to grasp at my shirt loosely and he pulled back to lock eyes again.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.” He muttered, his smile from earlier returning. </p><p>“I do, you bonehead.” I smiled back at him and pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose. </p><p>“Says you, blondie” He retorted, leaning back </p><p>“You’re literally more blonde than I am, dipshit.” </p><p>“Yeah, and? You’re still blonde.” He smirked and my hands left his face, one coming up to pinch the bridge of my nose. I smiled in amusement and chuckled.</p><p>“Roxas, you idiot. I fucking love you.” The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them, not that I had intended to in the first place.</p><p>“I’d be worried if you didn’t with how you just kissed me.” He joked and leaned into me, pulling me in for another kiss. Sweeter, full of a new feeling that felt right. “I love you too, Hayner,” he muttered against my lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>